1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion end and, more specifically, to a crankshaft coupling structure for use in an internal combustion engine to connect a crankshaft to a piston and to increase the output torque of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical internal combustion engine, of the type found in most vehicles today, a plurality of pistons are respectively movably mounted in a plurality of cylinders formed in an engine block. Each of the pistons has one end connected with a piston rod and the other end coupled to a crankshaft. When spark plugs in the engine block fired to ignite fuel mixture, the pistons are driven downward to turn the crankshaft, which ultimately drives the entire vehicle. At present, in a typical engine, connecting rods are used and connected with the respective first end to the corresponding piston and the respective second end to the corresponding crankshaft. The connecting points between the two ends of each connecting rod and the corresponding piston and corresponding crankshaft are disposed at the ends of the longitudinal center axis of the respective connecting rod. By means of the coupling of the connecting rod between the corresponding piston and the corresponding crankshaft, reciprocating motion of the piston causes the corresponding crankshaft to rotate.
Presently, researchers have reported many studies to enhance the output torque by extending the moving distance of the connecting rods between the pistons and the crankshafts.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a crankshaft coupling structure for engine, which greatly enhances the output torque of the engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a crankshaft coupling structure for use engine, which saves fuel consumption of the engine.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a crankshaft coupling structure for engine, which improves the performance of the engine, resulting in reduced amount of solid matter in exhaust gas of the engine.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the crankshaft coupling structure comprises a piston reciprocating in a cylinder inside an engine, the piston having an oblong coupling hole and a sloping face spaced above the oblong coupling hole; a connecting rod, the connecting rod having a top end coupled to the oblong coupling hole of the piston and a bottom end pivoted to a crankshaft; a slide coupled to the sloping face of the piston and movable along the sloping face between bottom and top sides of the sloping face, the slide having at least one bottom lug respectively pivoted to the top end of the connecting rod above the oblong coupling hole; and a roller assembly provided between the slide and the sloping face of the piston and adapted to smoothen movement of the slide along the sloping face.